Ya Loubliou Tibya
by Loki Lyesmith
Summary: De retour à Hasetsu après la Coupe de Chine, Yuri se pose des questions sur sa relation avec Viktor. Il aurait simplement pu demander les réponses à son coach.


Le piano résonnait dans l'immensité froidement éclairée de la patinoire d'Hasetsu, jouant la Valse du Printemps pour Yuri qui glissait pensivement sur la glace. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, il avait demandé à Yû de laisser le bâtiment ouvert un peu plus longtemps. Son amie ne lui avait pas posé de question, sachant très bien ce qui le tourmentait, et lui avait laissé les clés en lui rappelant de bien éteindre les lumières en partant.

Yuri s'entraînait depuis plusieurs heures et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il se laissait porter par la musique lancinante qu'il avait choisie. Celle-ci ne pourrait jamais rythmer une chorégraphie de compétition, mais il aimait danser dessus. Elle l'aidait à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.  
Le son sifflant des patins sur la glace accompagnait la musique, mais Yuri y faisait à peine attention.

Il tourbillonnait sans but réel, enchaînant distraitement quelques figures, perdu dans ses pensées.

Après le Grand Prix de Chine, Viktor et lui étaient revenus à Hasetsu pour un repos bien mérité en attendant de retrouver Yurio et les autres en Russie. Viktor et son élève travaillaient avec acharnement pour rendre les deux programmes de Yuri encore meilleurs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le Yutopia était en fête à leur arrivée, la joie et la fierté resplendissant sur le visage des parents de Yuri. Ils s'étaient gavés de porc pané le soir même et avaient fêté la victoire de Yuri avec enthousiasme. Mais le jeune japonais n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement des festivités, son esprit rejouant en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de son programme libre.

Le baiser de Viktor, bien que bref et maladroit, l'avait laissé dans un état second qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté, même après une bonne nuit de sommeil - sa fatigue l'avait emporté dès son retour de la compétition, et il avait dormi jusqu'à ce que Viktor entre en trombe dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient un avion à prendre, et un katsudon à manger.

Viktor lui avait dit qu'il avait voulu le surprendre autant que Yuri l'avait fait, mais le japonais savait qu'il y aurait eu mille autres façons de le faire que de lui voler un baiser en public. Toutes les personnes présentes y avaient assisté, mais surtout sa famille, ses amis et certainement son village entier. Plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que son coach et lui dégustaient leur repas, Yuri avait surpris sa sœur Mari en train de les observer. Lorsque celle-ci avait remarqué le regard de son frère, elle avait simplement sourit d'un air de "je-le-savais" et lui avait fait un clin d'œil, ce qui avait eu le don de l'énerver, et de le troubler encore plus profondément. Pourquoi personne ne semblait choqué ou même surpris? D'accord, les européens avaient des mœurs bien différentes des leurs, mais tout de même! Est-ce que Yuri était le seul à s'en soucier?  
Énervé, il effectua un quadruple salchow qui l'obligea à se concentrer un moment sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Après une réception parfaite, il ralentit jusqu'au bord de la patinoire pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau et s'accouda sur le muret pour boire. La musique s'était arrêtée et le silence emplissait peu à peu chaque recoin du grand bâtiment. Le bruit des patins se faisait froid et métallique, et Yuri eut un frisson d'anxiété infondée en observant l'immensité vide et sombre de la patinoire. Il emballa ses affaires et sorti de la patinoire après avoir fait un détour par la loge pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre pour la nuit. Son souffle avait repris un rythme régulier et la transpiration sécha sur sa peau grâce à l'air froid du dehors qui le soulagea légèrement du sentiment qui l'avait prit à l'intérieur.

Il se dirigea vers le Yutopia, le sac sur une épaule. L'entraînement l'avait reposé, mais son cerveau marchait toujours à dix mille à l'heure. La pleine lune se reflétait sur la mer et seuls les vieux lampadaires éclairaient son chemin. Yuri s'arrêta sur le pont pour observer les reflets du ciel nocturne dans l'eau de la mer, et replongea dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas prêt à rentrer se coucher.  
Depuis que Viktor avait fait irruption dans sa vie, en tant que personne et non comme un idéal à atteindre, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Que faire pour le garder auprès de lui, continuer de le surprendre et de le rendre fier? Yuri avait constamment peur de perdre son coach et ami. Viktor était certainement la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, et même si il l'avait affirmé fièrement devant les caméras, il ne savait pas si le russe avait compris la profondeur de son amour. Yuri n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, d'autant plus lorsqu'il n'en comprenait même pas la teneur. Il soupira et un nuage de buée s'échappa de sa bouche. Une voix derrière lui interrompit ses pensées.

\- Je venais te chercher, je pensais que tu serais encore à l'Ice Castle.  
Yuri se retourna. Viktor, les mains dans les poches, lui souriait doucement en s'approchant, ses cheveux pâles semblant diffuser une lueur envoûtante sous les rayons de la Lune. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de son élève et contempla la rive illuminée par les lumières de la ville à l'autre bout du pont. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, sans même se regarder. Yuri avait trop peur que sa confusion se lise dans ses yeux, et Viktor semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le japonais observa son coach à la dérobée. Il était aussi beau qu'à son habitude, son élégance occidentale mise en valeur par les lumières nocturnes. Une brise ébouriffait doucement ses cheveux et lui faisait plisser imperceptiblement les paupières. Une voiture passa derrière eux, brisant le silence et éclairant momentanément la scène d'un jaune aveuglant. Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans le col de Yuri, le faisant frissonner. Viktor, s'il s'en rendit compte, ne fit aucune remarque. Il voulait laisser son jeune ami prononcer les premiers mots, qui semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Le russe savait ce qui troublait Yuri, mais il ne pouvait passer cette épreuve à sa place, seulement l'y encourager. Encore une leçon aussi dure pour l'élève que pour le professeur... il lâcha un léger soupir, fatigué de l'attente cruelle que lui imposait le jeune homme. Mais brusquer les choses ne servirait à rien et pourrait même gâcher leurs relations, aussi bien professionnelle qu'émotionnelle.

\- Viktor... laissa échapper Yuri sans réfléchir.  
Lorsque le russe concentra son attention sur lui, il se flagella mentalement. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler à voix haute et n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire maintenant. Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses émotions et s'obligea à parler avant que le peu de courage qu'il avait ne le quitte.

Il cria presque lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.  
\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Viktor?  
Ce dernier, surpris, garda le silence un moment, les yeux sur son élève qui refusait toujours de le regarder, puis esquissa un sourire satisfait. Yuri avait progressé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Il diminua l'espace qui les séparait en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du japonais. Celui-ci, tendu comme un arc, refusait même de bouger un muscle. Tout son corps traduisait l'attente anxieuse de la réponse de son coach. Viktor, quant à lui, s'amusait totalement de la situation. Il avait rarement eu à faire à des gens aussi purs et innocents que Yuri. Depuis le début de leur relation, Viktor avait senti qu'il avait le dessus, autant en expérience qu'en attitude, mais parfois la personnalité de Yuri prenait les devants et réussissait à le prendre par surprise. C'était cela que Viktor voulait exposer chez Yuri: une capacité trop longtemps enfouie à exprimer ses désirs et ses instincts les plus basiques.  
Tenant le menton de Yuri entre ses mains, il effleura son oreille du bout des lèvres dans un mouvement provocateur avant de répondre à la question de son élève:  
\- Alors, c'est cela qui te troubles autant, Yuri? Tu voudrais que je t'aime autant que tu prétends m'aimer?  
Il s'éloigna à peine pour observer la réaction du jeune homme, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Celui-ci commença par rougir, avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent à trembler de façon adorable, et ses yeux à s'emplir de larmes qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher. Cela rappela à Viktor la réaction inattendue qu'avait eue son jeune élève lorsqu'il avait voulu provoquer chez lui son esprit compétitif avant le Grand Prix de Chine. Il se maudit pour avoir répété une seconde fois en si peu de temps la même erreur en sous-estimant la sensibilité du japonais. Il paniqua durant une demie-seconde, voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus le moment où la première larme coulerait sur la joue de son ami. Il exécuta donc la première idée qui lui passa par la tête pour empêcher cela. Il embrassa les lèvres tremblotantes qui lui faisaient face.

Il sentit Yuri se raidir d'un coup sous la surprise, comme la première fois qu'il avait pris sa bouche sans réfléchir. _Shlyukha_! Même lorsqu'il essayait de se retenir, ses pulsions parlaient avant son cerveau. Son ancien coach Yakov n'avait cessé de lui répéter que cela ne ferait que lui attirer des problèmes. Pour l'instant, son seul problème était le souffle chaud de Yuri sur son visage, ce qui ne le dérangeait vraiment pas plus que ça.

Penché en avant et le dos tordu pour faire face à son élève, la position de Viktor commençait cependant à être gênante, ce à quoi Yuri apporta une solution extrêmement bienvenue: après quelques secondes d'immobilité stupéfaite, il sembla se détendre et rapprocha son corps de celui de son professeur. Il passa un bras derrière la nuque de Viktor et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Envolé le timide Yuri! Celui-ci appréciait bien trop le traitement que lui infligeait le russe pour s'inquiéter des conséquences.  
Viktor lâcha le menton de Yuri et pris son visage en coupe afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Yuri avait fermé les yeux, perdu dans son plaisir, tandis que Viktor lui jetait de petit coups d'oeil émerveillés, fasciné par le nombre d'émotions visibles qui se succédaient sur le visage de son ami. Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que les doigts de Yuri jouaient inconsciemment avec ses mèches de cheveux, les tirant et les faisant crisser sur ses empreintes digitales. Cela fit sourire Viktor. Yuri découvrait un plaisir jusque là inconnu mais son corps semblait très bien savoir comment réagir. Le russe avait hâte de savoir jusqu'où cette connaissance instinctive pourrait les mener.

Il se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de pensées. Yuri était plutôt réceptif jusqu'à maintenant mais Viktor ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait si il venait à découvrir que les parties basses du russes l'étaient tout autant.

Il s'obligea à interrompre leur baiser afin de laisser son corps se calmer.

\- _Vkusna_ , soupira-t-il en observant Yuri lécher distraitement la salive qui brillait sur ses lèvres, le regard brumeux et les joues rosies, autant par le froid que par les frictions qu'avaient exercés les pouces de Viktor sur ses pommettes durant leur étreinte.  
\- Ne me dis pas que c'est une manière occidentale de réconforter un ami, ou tu dormiras dehors ce soir, chuchota sérieusement Yuri, regardant son mentor droit dans les yeux.  
Ce dernier, pleinement heureux, éclata de rire, provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez le plus jeune, qui fut rapidement distrait par la courbe alléchante que prenait la gorge ainsi exposée du russe. Lorsque le rire de Viktor se fut tarit, il baissa vers Yuri des yeux empreints d'amusement et de tendresse et posa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Un instant, il se contenta de respirer le même air que Yuri, puis il murmura sans vraiment oser le regarder :

\- _Ya loubliou tibya_.

Le japonais ferma les yeux pour savourer les mots étrangers quelques secondes. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et lorsqu'il regarda Viktor à nouveau, une interrogation voilait son regard.

\- Hein ? Demanda-t-il de façon peu élégante.

Viktor eut à nouveau un rire léger, qu'il étouffa en embrassant son Yuri une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Au bout d'un moment, ils perdirent tous deux le compte.


End file.
